


If it’s Happiness

by Aliyahring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyahring/pseuds/Aliyahring
Summary: If this was happiness, he didn’t want any part of it.





	If it’s Happiness

No. No this mustn’t be it, this mustn’t be the end of what he worked towards and what he had helped along for so long.  
This was not to be the end of his long suffering, and his endless tribulations, only to have all the hell of it thrown rather carelessly back into his face. No it mustn’t, he told himself over and over, this is not the end. This is not the end. This isn’t what he asked for, this isn’t the happiness that he wanted. This wasn’t the way-  
......  
....  
...  
..  
.  
If happiness ever had a beginning, it started of rather sour. A creaking old wooden chair in the heart of what pertained to be the wilderness, slowly rocking back and forth, back and forth, to the soothing of the young child in front of it.  
Blue eyes shown, bright as the ocean, bright as the sky, into the deep green emeralds that seemed to have encaptured the planet Earth within them.  
“ I don’t like children.”  
The eyes still stared, still uncomprehending in the face of the Empire.  
“ I don’t like them, and I certainly don’t like you.”  
Still, as still as a deer, the eyes curiously crinkled up.  
“Little quaint thing, no proper manners at all,” said as the Empire made a face.  
This time giggles were manufactured out of the little body, tremors that rocked the younger nation to and fro, just like the old chair.  
Heart and mind stilled by the faint happy sounds, the Empire leaned forward, as if to snap at the boy, but instead capturing a little soft pinch on the cheek, and lunging down towards him, picking up up around and under the armpits, examining.  
“Skinny little lad, aren’t you boy.”  
Eyes met eyes, and unbeknownst to the elder, it also opened heart to heart.  
Standing up and dusting off, the Empire peered down.  
“Well might as well know my name this far into our aqaintence boy.”  
Eyes met eyes once more.  
“Arthur.”  
The boy peered up  
“Awtar”  
And that was the beginnng.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves, this is my first fic here, so plesase enjoy :))


End file.
